


The best birthday ever

by danielshands



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/pseuds/danielshands
Summary: Phil proposes to Dan on his birthday.





	The best birthday ever

Dan's family was never really supportive of him. They didn't like that he was gay, they didn't like that he dressed differently than normal kids, or that he was more artistic than athletic. He wished his parents understood him more, and he thought they were getting there, but when he opened a birthday present and it was a soccer ball, he knew that they weren't. 

Dan just wanted to get away from his parents who didn't understand him, even on his 15th birthday. He knew that on his birthday he was going to be friendless and not understood but he didn't want to be bored. The only way, Dan thought, to fix this problem was to be one with nature. 

He ended up climbing a particularly tall hill at 10pm on his birthday. He knew how dangerous this could be, especially with how late it was, but he loved coming here. It was peaceful, relaxing, and overlooked onto a huge flower garden. Everytime he came here, he was alone. Most people didnt know it existed but this time it was different. He got up to the top of the hill and saw a man sitting there facing the other way. 

Dan thought about turning back, and pretending this night never happened and then just coming back tomorrow, but he was already here and didn't feel like walking back yet. 

Dan sat near the man, close enough to him that he could see him if he wanted to but he definitely wasn't close enough to bother the man. 

Both men sat there for over an hour, just observing the views of the pink night sky. Dan decided that he had been there long enough and was getting up to leave, when the other man stood up too. 

Despite, the confidence that Dan had that he was safe when he climbed up here, he was not feeling that same emotion now. The blacked haired man started to make his way over to Dan. Dan didnt know whether to dash off or to stay put. He decided one backing away very slowly. 

The black haired man, who now was closer than ever, saw Dan backing away panicked. He wanted to be friends with this kid, someone who climbed the whole hill and sat for over an hour, was someone that Phil wanted in his life. 

"Please don't leave, I just want to say hi. I'm Phil by the way." Dan stopped walking and watched as the man, who now seemed a lot older than Dan, was right in front of him. He had really bright blue eyes and had almost the exact same hair style as him. Dan felt like it was love at first sight. 

"I'm Dan." 

Phil looked Dan up and down a few times before smiling, "how old are you Dan?" 

"It's actually my 15th birthday today."

Both Dan and Phil ended up chatting all night, until the sun was starting to rise. Dan told Phil why he was sat on a top of a hill on his birthday, and Dan came to the conclusion that it was his best birthday ever. 

\---

On that night, Dan got Phil's phone number. They texted often and would sometimes talk on the phone together. They couldn't meet because phil was 4 years older than Dan, and his parents would kill him if they knew he was talking to someone man that was older than him, and technically a stranger. 

Although, they couldn't hang out in real life, they learned tons of new things about each other. Dan learned that Phil worked for bcc radio as a junior technician and wanted to be a professional film maker, making big time movies, skits, and films.

Dan loved learning about Phil and they became the bestest of friends, which made Dan so incredibly happy. With his new found happiness, he even made a new friend, a girl named Cat. 

Dan and Cat ended up becoming really close and he even decided to invite her to his 16th birthday party. He was going to celebrate at an amusement park. 

He remembered last birthday and he was happy he now has a friend. Although, he wish he coukd see Phil, he knew it wasn't possible. 

\---- 

Dan and Cat had spend the whole day at the amusement park. They were in line for their last ride of the night, when a man walked into Dan. He didn't want to be rude, because it was probably an accident, but it did hurt a lot. 

He turned around quite fast to look at the man and say sorry but as he turned around, so did the other man, and Dan was met with the same blue eyes that he had seen exactly a year ago. 

"What are you doing here, Phil?" Dan was extremely surprised and Cat, who was standing behind him, was just as confused. 

"My job sent us all to the amusement park as a part of a initiation program, ceremony thing. What are you doing here Dan? And who are you with?" Phil hadn't messaged Dan in a little while, due to the fact he was busy with his work, but he was kind of sad to see that he was with someone else. 

"It's my birthday, Phil." 

They both just smiled, "of course it is." 

\-----

After this random meet up, Dan and Phil joked that the world was bringing them together but didn't take it too seriously. It had to be a coincidence, right? 

\----

Another year passed and unfortunately, Dan and Phil didn't meet or see each other. Dan spend the day with Cat and when she left, he cried himself to sleep. It was supposed to be his birthday but yet he was so upset about a stupid coincidence. 

Phil was a stupid 21 year old that probably didn't care about a posh teen turning 17. Dan knew it was too good to be true. 

\-----

Dan woke up the next morning with a message from 'Phil Lester Birthday Buddy' saying "sorry we didn't meet on your birthday. My mom was sick in the hospital. And I'm glad you didn't see there! Next birthday we will see each other, I promise. PS: my mom is doing fine now"

Dan could not stop smiling so hard. He was so happy, compared to the meltdown he had last night. Phil clearly cared about him to some degree and that made Dan happier than ever. 

\----

After that message, and Phil's next year birthday promise, they started seeing each other more often. They would go to Starbucks outings and would do activities, like bowling and going to the theatre. They had so much fun together and were inseparable. 

Except there was one issue, Dan's parents were still extremely homophobic and didn't know about their relationship at all. They wouldn't be supportive of their 17 year old son meeting a 21 year old man. Dan and Phil weren't dating but they definitely had a close, special relationship. 

\---- 

4 months after Dan's birthday, and after Dan and Phil had been seeing each other, Dan's parents found out about their trips together. They flipped out and forbidden Dan and Phil from seeing each other. They grounded him and took away any freedom or contact that they had together. Dan knew that this relationship would be too good to be true. His parents ruin everything and never knew him, why did he expect anything different. 

The weeks dragged on and he was still grounded. He stopped doing well in school, he became less social, and started to fall into a depression. He never knew how much this man impacted his everyday life. 

He hope Phil didn't hate his guts and still kept his 18th birthday promise, although Dan doubted it. 

\----

It was almost February when Dan finally got his phone back. He had a multiple missed messages from Phil. It seems as if Phil send tons of messages right after they were found out, saying he was sorry and he hopes hes okay, but as time went on the messages stopped coming. Maybe Phil forgot and gave up on Dan or maybe Phil was just waiting for his next birthday. 

Dan messaged Phil later that night, but he made sure to delete the messages right after they were sent. 

There was no reply. 

Dan didnt want to seem pushy or too forward but he wish that his birthday friend would just reply. 

As the days went on, so did the lack of response from Phil. He never texted back or called or even said 'hey sorry I'm busy.' Dan tried to rationalize it. Maybe his phone broke or he got a new phone number but the only thing that seemed plausible in Dan's mind was that Phil hated him.

\--- 

Months went on and it was finally a few hours before it was his 18th birthday. He still never heard back from Phil but he became used to it. He wasnt planning to do anything on his birthday. He just wanted to go to his

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I write this fic for my friend Miumi because it's her birthday today! She wanted a proposal fic but, of course, I had to add a birthday element. Make sure to follow her on Tumblr! Her account is panfornoman !!! 
> 
> Miumi, I hope you are having and had a wonderful birthday. I love you so much friend ! I hope you got everything you wanted and hopefully we experience 100 more birthdays together. I love you so much!
> 
> Also note: this fic will not be finished I'm sorry


End file.
